Le 8ème horcruxe
by Lord Berlioz
Summary: Saviez-vous que la véritable histoire de Voldemort et de Harry Potter s'achève sur une défaite des combattants de la Lumière ? En effet, un 8ème horcruxe a échappé à Dumbledore, pourtant il était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Il s'agissait du caleçon de Merlin, un artefact légendaire des directeurs. Je vous laisse découvrir comment tout ceci est arrivé, à coup de bonbons au citron


Je participe à Pottersphère et régulièrement, il fallait trouver un objet avec des indices. Après avoir proposé plusieurs fois 42, le caleçon de Merlin m'est apparu comme une bien meilleure réponse. S'en est suivi un running gag absurde sur ce vêtement et une fanfic que j'ai proposé au concours de Short Edition. Vous pouvez voter pour moi, aidez-moi à aller en final juste pour la gloire et la connerie !

Le récit est dans un style sérieux pour renforcer l'effet comique (s'il y en a un, mon humour est tout à fait discutable) mais l'exercice consistait surtout à écrire quelque chose de différent de ce que l'on retrouve dans ces concours. Et puis à pousser le format fanfiction jusqu'au bout puisque normalement, c'est un récit de fiction qui prend un chemin différent de l'œuvre originale.

Un grand merci à Mero qui a relu cet OVNI littéraire ! En espérant ne pas vous perdre sur l'histoire d'Amalia !

* * *

Les bruits explosions et les cris d'agonie s'étaient tues, Harry descendait les marches du grand escalier à la rencontre de ses amis. Ça et là, des débris du château jonchaient le sol, mêlés aux tableaux éventrés et aux statues tombées. Voldemort leur avait accordé un répit pendant cette bataille finale qui avait ébranlé Poudlard jusque dans ses fondations. Hermione et Ron se retournèrent pour demander à leur ami ce qu'il avait découvert dans les souvenirs de Rogue mais l'Élu avait autre chose en tête. Il s'agissait des fragments de mémoire d'une autre personne qu'il avait exploré après ceux de son ancien maître de potions. Alors depuis dix minutes, il se repassait les derniers mois pour savoir à quel moment ils avaient raté quelque chose, jusqu'à se souvenir de ce jour pluvieux et froid d'octobre.

oOo

 _Little Hangleton, Angleterre_

Le trio avait déjà essuyé un revers en étant à la cherche d'un l'orphelinat de Londres, là où ils pensaient trouver un horcruxe caché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la place, se dressait un immeuble de bureaux dont les vitres fumées dissimulaient une vraie fourmilière. De dépit, Hermione avait proposé de retourner dans la masure où Tom Jedusor Junior était né. Il y avait dissimulé un horcruxe, peut-être que Dumbledore était passé trop rapidement sur un indice capital qui les aiderait à trouver un nouveau fragment de l'âme du mage noir ?  
Ils retournaient les gravats depuis plusieurs heures quand le cri strident de l'adolescente s'éleva, rameutant ses compagnons d'infortune.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? s'agaça Ron, de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Regardez ! Dumbledore est effectivement passé à côté de quelque chose !  
Elle agitait, triomphale, une fiole contenant un nuage argenté familier à Harry.  
\- Un souvenir ? s'étonna-t-il. Il nous faudrait de quoi le visualiser...  
\- Wai, en gros, encore une perte de temps ! s'exclama le rouquin de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Oh Ronald ! Vois le bon côté des choses ! Nous avons découvert un nouvel indice ! essaya de positiver Hermione.  
\- Un nouvel indice ? Tu appelles ça un nouvel indice ? Qui te dit qu'il lui a appartenu ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un album photo du vieux Gaunt ou même mieux, ses souvenirs de prison !  
Harry fit non de la tête à son amie pour qu'elle ne réponde pas, pointant du doigt le médaillon de Salazar qui pendant autour de son cou depuis trop longtemps. Un peu dépitée, elle réprima la déception qui l'envahit et ils transplanèrent vers un nouvel abri.

oOo

Malheureusement, il lui avait fallu attendre de longs mois avant d'avoir l'occasion de consulter ces éléments, oubliant presque la fiole au fond du sac enchanté de Hermione. A présent, il savait tout. Juste après le témoignage du Prince, il avait versé la brume dans la Pensine et s'était penché sur les derniers vestiges de la jeunesse de Voldemort.  
\- Alors ? demanda la Gryffondor. Qu'as-tu vu ?  
Harry hésita, ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer son récit. Il se décida à transmettre les informations de Rogue, ponctuées de trémolos dans la voix. Un long silence s'était installé juste après, les adolescents étaient encore sous le choc : Harry devait mourir pour anéantir la pire menace du monde magique. En voyant l'expression sur les visages de ses amis, il dût se résoudre à puiser dans le courage légendaire des Gryffondor afin de leur délivrer une dernière information.  
\- Malheureusement, mon sacrifice ne permettra en rien de le tuer pour de bon... Nous ne pouvons pas le vaincre, c'est impossible.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? paniqua Ron. Dumbledore avait un plan !  
\- Justement, une partie des choses lui échappait...  
Le jeune homme se tordait les doigts, fuyant les yeux d'Hermione où deux larmes commençaient à perler à la commissure de ses yeux. Elle semblait comprendre un peu plus vite que Ron que rien ne permettrait à Harry de s'en sortir.  
\- Il y a près de 20 ans, Tom Jedusor s'est présenté ici à Poudlard pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal... débuta Harry d'une voix neutre.

oOo

 _Poudlard, à la fin de l'été_

\- Il est inutile d'insister Tom, je ne te confierais pas le poste pour toutes les raisons que tu connais et que nous venons d'évoquer, dit d'un ton calme Dumbledore.  
Le directeur était plus jeune mais avait un regard clair et serein qu'il conserverait dans le temps. Il était derrière son bureau et Fumseck somnolait sur son perchoir. La pièce également, n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis.  
\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai formulé la même demande à votre prédécesseur au départ à la retraite du Professeur Têtenjoy. Le Professeur Dippet m'a rétorqué que j'étais trop jeune pour enseigner. J'ai donc suivi ses conseils et j'ai voyagé pour m'enrichir d'expériences diverses. Aujourd'hui encore, on me refuse l'accès le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ?  
Voldemort ne laissa rien paraître, seul le craquement de son poing sous la table aurait pu trahir la haine qui montait en lui. En l'absence de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, le sorcier détourna le regard sur les tableaux des anciens directeurs, croisant son propre reflet dans une des vitres. Harry vit dans ce souvenir, le teint blafard du mage noir. Les ténèbres avaient déjà modifié son apparence physique, gommant par endroit ce qui avait était un jeune homme séduisant.  
Pourtant, une lueur de malice illumina ses pupilles et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Voldemort avait encore un argument en réserve.  
\- Même si je vous offre des bonbons au citron ? négocia-t-il, dévoilant sa dernière carte.  
Les lèvres du vieux directeur tressaillirent, comment avait-il pu découvrir son point faible ? Une véritable lutte interne se déroulait dans la tête du mage. Il repensait à la délicieuse sensation du sucre sur sa langue, les notes fruitées puis acides se développer dans sa bouche, la douceur de la sucrerie qui fondait lentement, faisant durer le plaisirs de ses papilles. Et étrangement, tout le stock d'Honeydukes avait été volé la nuit dernière ! Il devait se ressaisir, il s'agissait là d'un piège orchestré par son ancien élève à ne pas en douter. Oui mais ces délicieuses friandises lui manquaient ! Surtout lorsqu'il devait relire les factures pour la nourriture, c'était un réel supplice de voir défiler les prix des sorbets, profiteroles, alors que lui était privé de son péché-mignon ! Il s'était même résolu à réessayer les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue mais rien ne pouvait égaler ses friandises favorites...  
Dumbledore se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répondre, une goutte de sueur dévala son front.  
\- Très bien Professeur, votre silence a le mérite d'être extrêmement clair, dit Voldemort aussi calmement qu'il put, bien que ses yeux semblaient rougeoyer et ses minces narines frémirent. Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
\- Non, je le crains, admit Dumbledore, repoussant sa chaise pour se lever.  
Le visiteur pivota et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour se retrouver devant la gargouille en forme d'aigle. Il ne laissa éclater sa rage qu'une fois certain d'être seul, dans un des passages secrets menant aux cuisines.  
\- Quel idiot ! Refuser d'amener la grandeur des sorciers de sang-pur dans cette école ! Quelle ineptie !  
En observant la scène, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de l'instant où Voldemort maudit cette chaire pour que personne ne puisse l'occuper à sa place. Le mage noir faisait les cents pas, arpentant de long en large le tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait quand soudain, des voix aiguës attirèrent son attention.  
\- Fais attention ! couina la première.  
\- Tu veux que je fasse comment ? Il faut bien que je le nettoie, non ? répliqua la seconde.  
Voldemort s'approcha à pas de loup et surprit la conversation de deux elfes de maison qui s'occupaient du linge.  
\- C'est le caleçon de Merlin ! Sois plus délicat !  
\- Je ne vais quand même pas ajouter de l'adoucissant sur les vieux sous-vêtements jaunis du directeur !  
Le caleçon de Merlin ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Cet objet mythique ne pouvait réellement exister ! Harry sentit l'excitation de Voldemort qui se tordait les doigts d'impatience et guettait plus d'informations.  
\- Il ne serait pas jaune si tu faisais correctement ton travail ! houspilla le premier elfe.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce caleçon ?  
\- C'est l'artefact que les directeurs se passent et qui leur assurent d'être reconnus par tous les habitants et forces magiques du château. Sans le caleçon de Merlin, pas de directeur !  
Voldemort se retira pour réfléchir à voix haute et à toute vitesse.  
\- J'étais venu pour transformer l'épée de Godric Gryffondor en horcruxe puisque je l'ai déjà fait avec le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle... Mais si Dumbledore m'empêche d'accéder au château et je ne pourrai jamais retrouver l'épée en si peu de temps. Ce caleçon fera l'affaire... Hum... Quoi de plus ironique que de savoir ce vieux fou portant une partie de mon âme tous les jours ! Personne ne pensera à chercher un horcruxe à cet endroit ! rit-il, ravi de sa trouvaille. Cependant, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de revenir, il faut que je m'en occupe maintenant !  
Dans le couloir, les voix des serviteurs s'éloignèrent, il était temps pour Voldemort d'accomplir son œuvre mais il lui fallait trouver une vie à sacrifier. Une ribambelle d'araignées de la taille d'un poing se baladaient entre ses pieds, suivant un sentier qu'elles avaient formé par leur nombre impressionnant. Tom eut un mouvement de recule et de dégoût, cela lui rappelait trop ce ballot de Hagrid et de rage, il en écrasa une. Soudain, son regard s'illumina.  
Avec un frisson, Harry comprit ce qui se jouait dans la tête de son ennemi. Depuis le temps qu'ils partageaient cette connexion mystique, le jeune homme savait comment fonctionnait le mage noir. Les araignées lui avaient fait penser au Basilic ainsi qu'au seul animal capable de le vaincre : le coq.  
\- Ah ! Voilà ! Il doit y en avoir dans les cuisines... Certes, l'échange n'est pas de qualité mais une âme et une âme ! ricana-t-il.  
La joie que Harry ressentit dans ce souvenir de Voldemort lui glaça le sang, comprenant peu à peu l'importance de ce que Hermione avait sorti des décombres de la maison Gaunt. Par orgueil certainement, leur descendant avait dissimulé l'ultime vestige de son plan diabolique. Harry n'était pas en train de revivre une scène qui lui permettrait de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Non, il était bien en position d'un témoin impuissant au triomphe de son pire ennemi, pour un simple caleçon.  
Avec précaution, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers les cuisines, il connaissait tous les raccourcis de Poudlard pour y avoir passé ses vacances lors de sa scolarité. Les elfes étaient trop occupés par le service du soir pour se rendre compte de la présence du sorcier, courant partout pour satisfaire le moindre désir de leurs maîtres. Voldemort repartit avec un poulet sous le bras et retourna vers la buanderie du château. De ses mains squelettiques, il attrapa le vêtement en train de sécher. L'exaltation le gagna tout autant que son observateur. Qu'il aimait cette sensation d'excitation qu'il ressentait toujours avant de commettre un crime ! Il retint le rire coincé dans sa gorge qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il fallait encore attendre d'être au calme avant de laisser échapper sa joie. Le caleçon sous sa cape, Voldemort se faufila jusqu'aux toilettes, désertés pendant le repas.  
Il déposa sur l'unique table en marbre qui trônait au centre de la pièce, son précieux trésor. Dans un tissu blanc à bandes bleues, le sous-vêtement ne payait pas de mine. Malgré son ancienneté, il paraissait comme neuf après avoir été lavé par les elfes de maison. Un fil se tortillait à l'extrémité d'une des jambe et agaça son voleur. Voldemort tenta de le lisser de ses mains puis tira sur l'accroc avant de remettre le caleçon dans sa position initiale, le plus à plat possible. C'était d'un bon coup de fer à repasser dont avait besoin ce vêtement et l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de détail bien que l'irrégularité du tissu obnubilait. Tout devait être parfait quand il procédait à l'extraction d'une partie de son âme.  
Les caquètements du poulet le ramenèrent à des considérations plus importantes. Il n'avait pas pu avoir l'épée de Gryffondor, il fallait qu'il fasse avec ce qu'il avait au moment où l'opportunité se présentait.  
Il tira de sa manche la longue baguette en if et plume de phénix, la fit rouler délicatement entre ses doigts avant de se concentrer sur son prisonnier. Malheureusement pour Voldemort, l'animal en avait décidé autrement. D'un battement d'aile, il avait grimpé sur les lavabos puis tout en haut de la robinetterie d'où il surplombait la pièce.  
\- Cot cot !  
\- Chut stupide bête ! Tu vas rameuter Mimi ! pesta le mage noir qui tentait vainement de faire descendre le poulet.  
Face à l'agitation du sorcier qui essayait de l'attraper, l'animal battit furieusement des ailes et insista :  
\- Cot cot cot !  
\- Arrrh ! Silencio !  
Le sortilège eut au moins le mérite de faire taire les caquètements mais au lieu de se servir de sa baguette pour capturer l'animal, Voldemort tendit ses mains pales vers l'oiseau. Il fallait qu'il économise sa magie en prévision de l'exploit qu'il allait produire. L'animal en profita pour filer à toute vitesse dans le sens inverse, dégringolant les lavabos pour courir se réfugier dans une des cabines de toilette.  
\- Par Merlin ! Bestiole idiote ! Reviens ici !  
Le mage noir perdit de sa superbe à arpenter les latrines à quatre pattes, rampant sous les portes pour attraper le poulet qui n'eut aucun mal à passer d'une cabine à l'autre. Enfin, à bout, il pointa sa baguette et captura l'animal dans une sphère magique bleutée.  
En se redressant, Voldemort constata le carnage : il y avait des plumes un peu partout, de l'eau et de la fiente de volatile jusque sur le caleçon de Merlin. Il se massa les paupières, soupira et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir retenu de sort ménager pour arranger cela. Pourtant, il était urgent qu'il se concentre, au diable le nettoyage !  
Les mains au-dessus du vêtement, sa baguette prête à officier, le sorcier visualisa son dessein, marmonna une incantation. Autour de lui, un vent violent entraîna les plumes et bientôt, un tourbillon souleva les pans de sa robe. Les portes des toilettes se mirent à claquer, le poulet s'agita dans sa prison et le rire guttural de Voldemort retentit au moment où le sacrifice eut lieu. Son œuvre était faite ! Sur la table, le caleçon se mit à luire d'une manière étrange avant de reprendre ses couleurs initiales.  
Dans le miroir face à lui, Harry put clairement voir l'expression triomphale de son ennemi et la plaisir malsain qu'il avait éprouvé à profaner un objet hautement sacré pour les sorciers.

oOo

Son observateur avait compris en relevant la tête de la Pensine, qu'il lui serait impossible de détruire le dernier horcruxe et le visage crispé d'Hermione le lui confirma.  
\- C'est tout alors ? coupa Ron. Il suffit de trouver un vieux caleçon et c'est fini ?  
\- Non Ronald, pas un vieux caleçon, LE caleçon de Dumbledore... répondit d'une voix à peine audible Hermione.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Celui qu'il porte en ce moment.  
La phrase d'Harry fit naître une grimage identique sur les lèvres de ses amis.  
\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il a été enterré avec ? demanda le rouquin.  
\- C'est une relique propre aux directeurs, Dumbledore ne se doutant pas un seul instant que c'était un horcruxe, il n'a pas dû prévenir Rogue de l'importance de cet artefact parce qu'il pensait que les elfes le feraient ! Sauf qu'entre-temps le Ministère est tombé aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui et personne n'a eu en tête d'en informer le nouveau directeur.  
\- Donc si on veut battre Tu-Sais-Qui, il faut aller ouvrir la tombe de Dumbledore et lui enlever son caleçon ?! s'exclama Ron, dégoûté.  
Ses deux acolytes hochèrent la tête.  
\- Impossible, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire un truc aussi dégueux !  
\- Justement Ron, personne n'acceptera de le faire ! s'agaça Harry.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser gagner ! gémit Hermione, les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Il doit y avoir une solution ou un sortilège pour le faire venir sans ouvrir le tombeau !  
\- Toi qui a arpenté la bibliothèque de long en large, tu es le mieux placée pour nous le dire, non ? répliqua d'une manière piquante l'Élu, persuadé que tout était déjà perdu.  
La Gryffondor secoua la tête, bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.  
\- On peut forcer un elfe de maison !  
La voix de Ron raisonna plusieurs fois avant que ses amis n'émettent un soupir éloquent.  
\- Bah quoi ?  
\- Les elfes n'obéissent qu'au directeur et le Ministère sous le contrôle de Tu-Sais-Qui, n'a pas encore nommé le remplaçant de Rogue, se sentit obligée de préciser Hermione.  
\- Oh...  
Un long silence s'installa, ils cherchaient chacun à toute vitesse quelle échappatoire s'offrait à eux.  
\- On pourrait peut-être fabriquer un faux et faire croire à Vous-Savez-Qui que nous l'avons ! finit par dire Ron.  
\- Et après, on en fait quoi ? On le brandit comme un drapeau blanc pour se rendre ? railla Harry, particulièrement en colère contre son ami.  
Leurs vies étaient en jeu et il ne servait à rien, pire, ses propositions étaient ridicules.  
\- Euh Hermione, si tu fermais les yeux, peut-être est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser un sortilège d'attraction et le faire venir à toi, non ? osa-t-il à nouveau.  
\- Ron ! Je ne vais pas ouvrir une tombe pour déshabiller un mort ! Et je risquerai de faire venir avec, bien plus que le caleçon ! s'indigna-t-elle, le teint rouge.  
\- Là où il est, il n'aura plus besoin de... enfin... tu me comprends, non ? répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir.  
\- Si tu n'as pas de meilleure proposition, par pitié, tais-toi ! s'emporta Harry.  
\- Bah en fait... Si.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- On a fait le maximum hein ! Alors pour t'enfuir il reste le passage vers la Tête de Sanglier et à transplaner quelque part loin. T'avais pas dit un jour que la carrière d'éleveur de Murlap au Groenland te tentait ?

oOo

Les trois sorciers ne purent se résoudre à profaner une tombe dans l'unique but de mettre fin à une guerre qui s'achèverait avec leur disparition. Alors ils s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel pour sortir de Pré-au-Lard et ainsi du monde magique.  
Maintenant, vous connaissez la véritable histoire de Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, de la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjoué avec ruse les plans de Dumbledore en préservant une partie de son âme dans un caleçon magique.


End file.
